Problem: Simplify the expression. $-7p(-p+5)$
Solution: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-7p}$ $ = ({-7p} \times -p) + ({-7p} \times 5)$ $ = (7p^{2}) + (-35p)$ $ = 7p^{2} - 35p$